Thrown into a winter hell hole
by fullmetalgal
Summary: Based on the first level of time splitters 2... we follw the main character Greg and his companion Jane as they fight the wintery fury of Oblask Dam in Siberia in the 1990's this is the first chapter of an funny, exciting, full throttle series. enjoy!


_Time Splitters_

Based on the Xbox game…Time Splitters 2.

Chapter One

Siberia- 1990, Oblask Dam.

'So how's Serine? She hurried up and popped Charlie out yet?' four heavily cloaked men laughed at the crude comment as Serine's husband glared unhappily at his work colleges. The five huddled together for warmth; their thick woolen clothes and thicker over coats weren't enough to keep the cold from nibbling at their flesh. Even their Muppet like beanies weren't enough to cover their heads.

'Well not yet, my babe's ready for it but… I just wish I wasn't at this stupid job so I could see Charlie being born…' the four others stopped laughing and Jack whom made the comment placed an understanding thick gloved hand on the man's shoulder. 'I know, I know… but how do you know it's gonna be a boy?'

'I don't, see, Charlie is a mans and woman's name. Either way the name'll fit.' The men nodded and Jack laughed 'Robert, you must have everything sorted! I mean it's a big step. A baby's alotta responsibility.-'

'Yeah, yeah… like you'd know. You've never been responsible in your life Jack. So just shut up and hand me that whiskey!'

Robert yanked at Jacks coat and reluctantly Jack handed over his warmed flask. His furry mitts firmly gripped the whiskey once he got it back and he too had a swig before screwing the cap back on and hiding it once more in his bodies warmth.

'How'd you know I had some on me? You could get fired if they find out you know…'

'Jack, they'll fire you anyway. Besides from all this crap I do deserve a good drink now and again right?' Jack laughed and shook his head at his friend.

'Funnily enough I think I owe you one in celebration for the birth of Charlie when we get back to our bunkers!' Robert laughed and nodded

'Yeah! That'll be great…' suddenly his two way radio crackled and Robert took note of its noise. 'That's my que! Okay guys I'll see you all back in the bunkers later. I gotta do a sweep before them lemme off early to talk to Serine!' Jack gave his friend a silent salute and turning his back on Robert, Jack continued to talk to the other three.

Robert trudged to the building at his left and grabbed his black Ak-47 before continuing to walk along the snow. His boots left a trail of where he'd been as he surveyed the area. And flicking a few black strands of hair out of his face and back into his brown beanie he scratched his roughly shaved face and glanced left then right. With his gun by his waist he slowly hiked further along in the upcoming snow storm. Noticing the snow fall increasing he picked up his radio and talked 'The snow patterns beginning to worsen Jack, you guys might wanna think of getting cover soon…' letting go of the two way radio Robert decided to clear the left side of the area first before the right. 'Understood Robert, we've noticed. Don't get lost out there… remember there's supposed to be a blizzard coming in soon enough.' Robert laughed and shivered. 'This isn't gonna be bad. I'll finish this off and meet ya back inside…' clicking his radio back onto the normal waves he surveyed the horizon.

As usual the white snow was all he could see, it's all you ever saw here in winter. Even the black rock face near the old entrance was hardly visible, and that was made any man feel small and insecure. The sheer size was amazing; there was no real reason that anyone sane could think of as to why it was so large. But since that accident, a few months back no ones used it. Fidgeting to keep warm Robert did as trained to… before walking to the right and surveying the other end of the gate. Yawning Robert yanked out his two way radio and spoke into it.

Turning around and beginning to walk back to base Robert was given a present for his troubles. The bullet that killed him went straight through the back of his skull right above the neck.

'Headshot! ' Greg grinned at his companion as the silent victory was notified by her voice. 'You do realize you now owe me two credits when we get back, don't you?' his reply bought a frown to Jane's face and she smugly shoved his shoulder in defeat. 'I don't owe you anything…! We didn't even shake on it…' Nodding the man quickly pulled his black beanie and thick coat over himself. Then crouching he ran low over the snow and looted the mans lifeless body. Quickly he pulled the Ak-47's strap over his right shoulder and professionally moved slightly ahead of Jane. Pulling her earphone piece she heard Greg's small whispers of talk to her through it and nodded with no need. Also crouching she yanked out her own Ak-47 and reloaded it before leaving the cover of the crevice in the cliff's face. Doing a combat role as she landed against the soft, chilling snow Jane checked the guard for signs of life. 'Damn, he's dead alright.' She muttered, confirming Greg's swift kill. Staring a little longer while she kneeled near at the now bloodied snow around the mans head she sighed. 'Jane, I'm gonna take out the guard surveying the right side of the facility, can you cover me momentarily?'

'Roger that… I'm moving now.' Jane moved with a deadly grace towards her buddy up ahead. It was two minutes later before she heard his conformation of killing the other guard.

Greg begun to move carefully into the horizon and suddenly she heard him curse. 'What's wrong?'

'Two men are standing outside, can you deal with them? I just saw the third one going inside…'

'No I have a better idea, since you lack the people's skills… lemme go inside and get the third man, you can disable the video camera and get the layout while outside. You're good at getting that stuff done quickly anyway…'

'But you don't have their uniform.-'

'That guard's uniform'll do…'

'Jane! He's dead!-'

'Exactly, he wont be needing it anymore… will he?' Greg's chuckles filled Jane's left ear and her right told her of the sweet silence of a snowy day.

'You're truly heartless; I wish I could have thought of that…' Jane shook her head and sighed again, closing her eyes momentarily she rubbed them. Then tucking her deep brown hairs loose strands behind her ears she replied

'I'd be careful what you wish for. You may get it, meet ya inside soon.' Quickly Jane moved back and covering herself with her gun she moved back to the body.

Feeling the true bite of winter's cold Jane pulled the man's jacket off and his beanie. Then pulling her own jacket off she tugged his on and his beanie replaced her fur hat. Then satisfied she re-dressed him and zipped his jacket up over herself. And finally took his gloves, replacing her own. Suddenly she felt something in her jackets pocket and pulled it out. Seeing the photograph of a pregnant, beautiful blonde woman… she closed her eyes and ignored the emotional stab of pain. Sighing she placed the picture next to him and put his hand over it before smiling sadly and hurrying back over towards the fortress. 'I'm going in Greg…' her voice shoved out the emotion and Jane soon came to the edge of the fortress. Staying a fair bit back she stood and walked like a casual man up the stairs. The two that stood talking were talking among themselves and keeping her face out of their view she walked into the building that held their objective.

Opening and closing the grey, steel door she continued to walk down the hallway. Tucking her hair completely into the beanie she made sure to people passing by she was a look alike to the guard. She was surprised there were a few men who walked by without noticing her. She knew they didn't know her, so presumed something like she was a new guard.

Suddenly she heard the deaths of the two guards in her ear.

Then hearing her companion's usual breathing she listened eagerly to the tapping of a keyboard. 'Camera's footage has been destroyed… are you in?'

'Yeah, which way do I go-?'

'Follow the signs, they always have signs… I'm gonna take a uniform too then follow you into the building. Don't forget those mines-

'Yeah, yeah I know. The radar dish needs to be dealt with… lemme get this guy first.'

'Ok, good luck' Greg's voice whispered his goodbye for now and glancing at the wall Jane saw the males toilets down the hall to her right.

Moving down there with a male casualness about her she entered the toilet block and grinned. Someone was stupid enough to have a lock on the entrance door. She almost wanted to dance and thank people for being so stupid. But remembering she would be best not doing so she quickly locked the door and moved about inside. The black tiles were shiny and surprisingly the soothing warmth filled her and made her toes tingle. Heat has a way of giving one pins and needles when you've spent half a day in the frost. But looking about she realized how the urinals were empty and how three toilet blocks were locked. Sighing she stared at the urinal with a mixture of disgust and curiosity. Snapping out of it she sighed and rolling her eyes held her Ak-47 with a firm grip. Her strap tightened itself as she extended the gun at length quickly she pulled the trigger down.

In slow motion she watched the straight line of bullets as they ripped into the toilet doors and by hearing the cries of three men she knew she hit them all. With a sudden burst of adrenalin she kicked the first door open to see the man on the far left dead. Then moving over to the next she kicked that open and saw the man also dead, then moving finally to the last door she kicked it open and saw the man whimpering in pain, his hands were blood stained and his eyes wore not fear, but shock. Closing her eyes Jane lodged a bullet into his skull before removing the ammo in their guns.

Knowing all to well someone would have heard the gun shots she exited the men's room in a hurry and seeped out of the hall. Quickly walking in the opposite direction and heading a little deeper into the vicinity she was suddenly met by a man up ahead. His look of shock made her grin 'Surprise' she whispered before blasting his chest with bullets and began to run. 'Even I heard that…' Greg's voice spoke into Jane's ear and she sighed 'he got in the way; I better hope I get to the alarm system before anyone else does…' Greg laughed

'A bit late, I'm already there… it so happens I found the back way inside and Walla! There was the alarm system all ready and waiting to be used. A bit of lead should stop it in its tracks.' Shaking her head Jane paced down the hall and quickly thrusted bullets at the next group of men she saw. With all of them dead she quickly dropped her empty cartridge and reloaded. 'Where do you think I am?'

'Your somewhere to my left.' Suddenly hearing Greg's gun fire she ran and turned right down the nearest corridor. 'One thing that's pissing me off is the genius who thought identical white walls were smart for this interior…'

'Well stop complaining…'

'I'm not!-'

'Shut up!' Jane's voice snapped and sent Greg into silence.

Sighing she glanced frantically around her. Searching to her left five minutes later she stopped, then turning back she searched to her right. Blasting a few more men out of the way she cursed as the bullets narrowly missed her. 'These guys aren't too bad at shooting practice are they?' hearing bullets from her earpiece Greg chuckled

'Let's hope they're not too good. After all I know you're a lousy shot with yours…' scowling at Greg she killed another four men and another two hundred bullets rushed to meet her flesh. Jane dodged them by hiding behind a corner wall and finished off the last man in that pack.

Running through the maze of hallways she finally saw blocks of offices. All seemed abandoned and she smiled thankful for that. 'I think I just found our mine's hiding spot.' Greg didn't reply to the sentence and instantly a pang of worry stung her.

'Greg? Greg!'

'Oh sorry about that… yeah, yeah, hurry up.' Sighing thankful of his survival she began searching the rooms. The first three rooms were empty and checking the last one she noticed a safe underneath the desk. Slamming her guns bullets through the lock she broke it and opened it. Seeing what was inside wasn't what she was looking for she swore viciously

'There are no mines Greg! Just bloody money!'

'Damn, hey… meet me just outside. Go the way you came.'

'Understood' quickly getting up from her crouching position she heard a pair of gunshots. The feeling of an intensified stabbing gripped her left arm and Jane yelled in pain. Turning quickly she saw a white cloaked man standing near her. Using her own wits she sprung on him and he fell too pinned to the floor by her arms and knees.

Jane's fist hit the doctor's face with a deep rage.

Greg turned with his gun raised as he heard movement from below coming to meet him. His eyes turned cold when he saw an unarmed man walking up to the roof with his hands raised. The balding man seemed scared and Greg felt confusion grip him. Suddenly a familiar voice reached his ears. Not from the earpiece but from his right as where the doctor had come. 'Don't shoot him…' Greg turned to see Jane and he smiled, his roughly shaved jaw gave her a grateful smile. 'Don't bother playing saints now Jane…'

'Oh no, he'll be helpful… since we couldn't find the mines he can help us find them instead…' Greg smiled a little embarrassed and his head nudged towards a lump of flashing objects behind him. 'I found them along the way…'

'Oh…' Jane glanced at the doctor they held their guns at and suddenly turning to him she laughed a little embarrassed herself. 'Thanks for the offer anyway…' she muttered to the balding man and hit the man hard on the back of his head with her gun.

The man fell to the floor unconscious.

'Jane! Was that necessary?!' She shrugged

'What was I supposed to do? Let him tell everyone else we're here?' Greg coughed and giving Jane a final glance he sighed 'Okay, okay. C'mon lets get rid of their radar dish before they can put the alarm on completely.' Nodding Jane followed but Greg stopped realizing the injury… Quickly Jane shunted away from his critical glare and sighed 'It doesn't hurt… honestly…'

'I don't give a rat's ass, its bleeding. Here…' he took off his jacket and ripping his skives arm he took Jane's jacket off and tied the material over the wound. Already it begun to soak in the blood and Jane thanked Greg before both pulled their coats back on…. Greg moved about and then stooped over the tough, camouflage green linen bag grabbing one of the silver smooth mines.

Soon enough Greg was near the big radar dish and climbing up the orange rails around it he got to a good short distance between the dish and himself before setting the mine to a certain time and throwing it onto the actual rotating dish before him. 'C'mon, hurry up; we better get inside before this blows…' Jane nodded and soon enough they were walking down the white, hallways once more.

'Did you find any of the research data yet?' Greg asked as they made their way

'No, I came across offices not research labs… I think we'll find them on one of the lower levels…' Greg silently approved Jane's theory and checked left then right. For some reason the halls seemed rather empty, soon enough the two came to an elevator and entered it. Jane closed it behind them and pressed the red button, reloading while she waited. 'Those halls surely weren't emptied by you and I were they?' Jane asked curiously. Hearing a muffled boom from above both glanced upwards and smiled 'There she blows…' Greg chuckled; his face was swept with pride.

Soon enough Jane got a pain in her gut, it made her uneasy as the two got closer to the lower level. Suddenly she grabbed a mine and set it for fifty seconds…

'What are you doing?!' Greg yelled and Jane breathed heavily

'When we can see this lower level I want you to press the red button straight afterwards understood?'

'But-'

'Just do it!' Greg was cut off and he kept his mouth shut. The look of hurt slapped his face then disappeared as soon as it came. The timer on the mine was already counting down and got to thirty seconds when they finally got to the second floor. Quickly enough the elevator door opened and Greg slammed the button.

In a few seconds it all happened.

As soon as that door had opened Jane saw at least a hundred guards gathered around organizing themselves. As soon as the door opened she threw the mine into the crowd of men and used her Ak-47 to hurl bullets at the group as suddenly as she threw it. Greg had just literally smashed the red button which made the doors close and jitter before they begun moving upwards again.

As if in slow motion this all happened for the two in a matter of to ten seconds. Either way they both knew this lift was quiet fast. 'I just thought I just wanna say, before flames scorch our asses to death… that you just did the most stupid thing ever.' Jane felt her heart thumping wildly. Her mind cursed her. She cursed loudly,

'We're too high up now to get much of the force… we may get a little sunburn.' The hope in her voice was noticed by Greg and he nodded… The few precious second that past between the two allowed both to see sheer fear in their eyes. Greg's blonde spiky hair was hidden underneath his beanie and a few strands of Jane's own brown, mid-length, straight hair were falling out of her beanies grip onto her face. Her green eyes and his blue eyes locked and a sudden boom spelt their fear. The rush of heat from below was overwhelming and suddenly the elevator jolted to a stop.

Jane's sight disappeared.

'Jane! Jane! Wake up… Damnit Woman!' Jane awoke to see herself still in the lift. Suddenly she was aware of the slight whiteness from a gap above her. Her sight soon became focused and she realized the hatch of the elevators roof was open and Greg was calling from outside. Getting up she realized her racing heart had ceased to be so frantic and she realized she was alive. She grabbed her gun and picked up her spare ammunition from the elevators floor. This was amazingly warm. Her memory reminded her as to why and she blushed before hurling herself up to the hatch. Getting onto the roof of the elevator she realized how a sort of hissing noise was surrounding her.

Then she laughed.

The gap in which the elevator was to stop at was only a good jump away from her reach. And standing she'd be able to reach the floor of there easier then expected. Moving over to it she hurled her gun up and without hearing it slam against the floor she guessed Greg had caught it. Seeing Greg standing there with his hands outstretched he leant out a little to help her up. Jane hurled herself upwards with equal force and her hands gripped Greg's.

Sighing peacefully she stood by him for a while and then they both exchanged looks to see if they were okay. Noticing both were they looked at the elevator in equal curiosity. Then to break the silence Greg handed Jane her gun

'We better get going. We still gotta fair bit to do…' nodding she grabbed her gun back and pulled it back around her shoulders. And as they moved along Jane un-zipped her jacket. It was quite warm inside now that she thought about it. As they moved along the corridors they suddenly came to another load of offices. 'You search those three… I'll search these…' nodding Jane went to work and so did Greg. 'You ever pull a stunt like that again Jane and I swear I'll shoot you…'

'If I ever do that again, you won't have to. I'll do it.' Chuckling and glad to be alive both searched the rooms.

Suddenly Greg gave a yell of happiness.

'Over here! The files are here!' Quickly Jane moved over and noticed a stair case heading downward from one of the walls of the office and peering into the gap and below the staircase she saw the facility… a row of file cabinets lay there and then a great hall 'Whoa…' there seemed to be a whole new world down there and neither could believe it. But Greg cautiously walked down the stairs with his gun held up close to his chest and ready to fire. Jane did the same and winced as her arm jabbed with pain from the bullets touch against her upper arms flesh. Soon they found themselves in more white hallways. They were wider this time and white tiled; they looked more professional down here. A sequenced flashing took their attention.

'What's wrong with the lights?'

Jane asked curiously, Greg smiled

'For once I know… and you don't… Just lemme enjoy this moment.' He took a deep breath and then explained 'It's a silent alarm. The lightings rigged so when the alarm is raised no sounds made… just a trigger for the lights to change casually. I heard about them… apparently they're quite handy.'

'Bloody dinosaurs… why cant they just use the robotic systems… they were made around about now right?'

'No, I think they're a fair few years away from that… after all we weren't even born when this all existed…' Jane thought about it and nodded

'I don't see why we had to make time travel anyway… the pasts the past. If we change it then it'll ruin our future… wont it?' Greg nodded and they walked down the hallway, no one was to be seen.

'Could do, but remember, they didn't have friggin' aliens take their time crystals did they? So technically this place wouldn't have been made if the aliens didn't take the crystals and dropped them here therefore this place, facility… was never supposed to exist.'

'So if we left it, we'd be screwed in the future and then our past would get screwed too…'

'Exactly.' Jane gave a slight nod

'Fair enough….' She commented then suddenly her heart lurched as she stepped and one tile sunk a little. 'Greg… help…' she muttered. The man moved over and soon saw the problem. Then he saw the answer… looking to Jane's right he noticed a sliding window open and clear glass stood in his way to darkness beyond. 'Jane, take your foot off the tile…' Jane also noticed the now shown window. Both edged forward to see what was in its depths. Both leaned closer to the glass and stared curiously. Suddenly something slammed against the window and blur of human coloured flesh and blood spurted against the window. Both jumped back and Jane gave a little yelp. The lights above continued to turn red then white in turns and they both stared horrified, soon enough they identified the specimen in front of them. 'That is defiantly not supposed to exist…' Jane comment horrified like Greg. What they saw was the remains of a human body that was still living and had mutated, a zombie…

The creature had a deformed head, almost two heads, but not quite, like as if they'd been fused together. The eyes sagged and one was way bigger then the other. Clumps of hair rose from its fleshy boundaries and bone stuck out from the other side of its fleshes depths. A huge, goldfish like mouth was sucking against the window and revealed shark like teeth, three rows of small, deadly pointy teeth... the one thing Greg was transfixed by wasn't the mouth or the blue eyes it was the tentacle type fingers that slammed against the window. 'I have never thought of anything to match pure evil… but I think this pretty much sums it.' Jane agreed then to her unhappiness she noticed something else… 'Greg, Remember how we were told if we found the generator we'd find the crystal-'

'Yeah?'

'The generators in there…' she pointed to the window and soon enough Greg also saw the generator…

'Shit! I'll be damned if I'm going in there-'

'You know as well as I do that the generator has the crystal inside… So don't you damn well chicken out on me now… just coz some voodoo doll thing stands in our way…'

Greg gulped and nodded.

'Killing humans are fine… but Jane, I have nightmares about these sort of creatures…!'

'And you think I don't?!' Greg shunted at Jane's raised voice and sighed then grabbing a mine he went to set it… 'No… we'll have to shoot our way in, the blast will destroy the crystal too…' nodding un-happily Greg suddenly reloaded and corrected his stance 'I wanna use a round of bullets… just to be sure this thing dies…' Jane nodded and reloaded her gun too. Then both glanced at each other…

'Three... Two…'

'ONE!' they both shouted and at the same time they shot a tonne of lead into the window, piercing the zombie's vital organs and killing it. The glass shattered as the contact hit it and soon enough the zombie was smoking on the floor. Jane was the first of the two to jump through the broken window and luckily she didn't cut her hand as she did so. Walking into the Smokey area her voice gave the all clear to Greg and he too leapt in through the big glass windows place. He stared at the blood oozing from the pile of flesh and he cringed, staying well away from the pile. Soon enough he too walked through the Smokey room and found out why it was smoking so…

In their fear of that one zombie they'd killed about twenty more without realizing. The ricochet of the bullets wasn't a usual favorite thing for Greg because he'd been hit by one a few too many times… but he now thanked his gun and thanked those bullets. He stood by Jane and noticed a familiar green glow. His heart pumped and his blood rushed as he saw the horrifying things… suddenly Jane fell to the floor and groaned… Greg helped her up and to his horror saw her fingers wriggling like the zombies… he pulled her away from the glowing crystal and her fingers movements became normal once more… he'd heard of this before. Many people turned bad when they worked closely with the crystals a few years back in two thousand and three hundred. It now clicked as to why; they got turned into these… things… after close contact. Suddenly he remembered his tubes in his belt, boss purposely told them to put the crystals there… to be truthful he forgot to mention this to Jane and frowned, he'd tell her after this was all done… no point to do so now…

Quickly he moved up to the crystal and tugging at it he yanked it from its position in the energy generator and acting like it was a hot object he juggled it and placed it carefully into the little container and sealed it.

Glancing around him Greg sighed and bent back over at Jane…

'You okay Jane?' asked, his voice was almost a whisper. Jane nodded and got up a little weary… to Greg's confusion he noticed she couldn't open her right eye properly.

'You're eye…'

'It's sore… nothing major… think I got a little smoke in it… that's all…' nodding Greg leapt over the window and helped Jane back over. Then setting the timer on another mine he threw it against the generator. They had two minutes to get out of there before it exploded.

Quickly the two walked out and Jane grabbed another mine, setting it for two minutes as well near the file cabinets… Climbing the stairs the two quickly hurried as far away from the horror show below as possible and were once again lost in the white halls around them. Soon enough the explosion of the lab down below was heard and a slight heat waves followed, thankfully the two were far away when it exploded. So they felt a warm breeze behind them and a distant rumble.

Both grinned.

Soon enough they got to the top of the facility, glancing around the outside had begun to get heavier with snow; sure enough an electronic sound arose to their ears.

The time portal was open…

Eagerly they glanced around, then to Greg's surprise he pointed to the silver liquid circle up on top of the cliff faces wall… he showed Jane and she frowned 'how are we supposed to bloody well get up there?!' Greg laughed.

'There's a staircase… remember? Built on the side of the damn wall… we passed it when we first found our hiding spot…' Jane nodded and smiling she walked down the other staircase leading to the roof and both the man and woman walked in the snow towards the portal…

After a fair while of step climbing the two relaxed as they reached the top. Their heart thumping, like their footsteps still rung in their eardrums. Both were thankful to be able to go home, alive, and untouched. Jane's eye wouldn't open still and Greg decided to give it a check before they went through the portal. While he was busy checking its health Jane suddenly stiffened, no longer did she seem tired.

'Can you hear it?' Greg frowned

'I think your becoming delusional…'

'No, seriously…. Listen…' Greg stopped the inspection of Jane's eye and listened. 'But that sounds like a…' they both froze

'It's a helicopter alright… and I bet that's not our friends welcoming us…' groaning Greg got up and Jane followed him, they moved away from the portal and hid by the dam's pathways edges. There, in hiding they noticed the helicopter in the distance and planned. Soon enough the helicopter was moving closer, faster and so the two suddenly exposed themselves. The helicopter slowed down at the sight of them and nodding Greg threw a min their way… as soon as he had Jane raised her Ak-47 and shot it in mid air. They grinned at each other at the explosion but to their horror the helicopter hadn't been hit.

'What a bastard…' Jane muttered. Suddenly the two were taking cover from shots being fired at them. They stayed hidden and looking down at his supply of mines they saw how many tries they had left… two mines remained. Jane suddenly gave her suggestion as to what they should do… and Greg agreed

one mine, connecting with the helicopter was all they needed.

Suddenly running down further away from the open portal and to more secure cover he hid. Jane threw a mine at the helicopter to its right and it exploded rather near the helicopter itself. Grinning Greg threw his at the helicopter as it swayed towards his side. The mine connected and pulling up his sniper rifle he aimed. 'HURRY UP GREG!' Jane's voice screeched as she was being shot at. Suddenly getting a clear view Greg grinned and shot his rifle.

In a huge explosion the helicopter blew up into an inferno of metal and slowly fell down… Jane and Greg were blown against the nearest part of the rock due to the explosions force. It was fifteen minutes before either could move normally once again. But soon enough they were walking slowly…

'We've done it…' Jane whispered into Greg's ear and he laughed

'Indeed we have…' Jane yawned and soon they had their arms around each other friendly and walked through the portal.

_**MISSION COMPLETE**_

12


End file.
